


Another Vampire Story

by DerekWilliams



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Short Story, simple story, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekWilliams/pseuds/DerekWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When life is boring, you leave to find somewhere else. When you find somewhere else, you seem to fall in love. When you seem to fall in love... things happen and you realize you are probably a horrible person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Vampire Story

**Author's Note:**

> listening to the nightmare before christmas revisited album is at one in the morning is not the best idea. makes you sad and gives one inspiration to write this crap...

Eridan Ampora, a lonely and depressed soul is wondering through a musty and thick woods. The air is damp and a thick mist hangs around the ground off the long stretch of water he was currently walking along. Beside him was his trusty steed, Sky, a rather large white stallion. As they walked in the very early morning hours, Eridan spoke out his concerns to the white horse, not expecting an answer, but just to get some things off his chest. Eridan was tired of life here in this boring town full of old ways and traditions; Eridan was ready for something new. Something fresh. Something he wasn’t going to get there. That’s what this trek through the woods was about. Eridan had brought his valiant steed out all this way to discuss whether or not he should run away, and if so, to where? Eridan had never ventured out into the other world. He had been warned of its dangers and that his kind should never go there, for far too many of his ancestors have died going there, not that Eridan ever listened to those warnings; if anything—they only encouraged him to venture farther into that forbidden territory. With a heavy sigh, Eridan turned to his stead resting a hand on his long snout asking for some sort of an answer. With none to give, the horse only neighed tapping at the ground. Eridan gave up and plopped down onto a black boulder covered in snow. He looked into his reflection in the blacked water asking it if it had any ideas. Then something weird happened. From behind him, a warm wind swept up the snow, a glowing purple and black light, as if ripping the fabric of space, appeared in a large swirling mass. This was it. This was a sign! Eridan stepped forward only to be stopped by his horse biting at his cape. Eridan turned and with a sad smile said goodbye to his trusty steed, for he didn’t know if or when they’d see each other again. Heavy heartedly, Eridan stepped through the swirling mass of blackness. His body felt light, like swimming through water or something, as he passed through the nothingness, before his face planted into the snow. He sat up; his head aching from the impact, a small patch of violet that was dripping from his forehead stained the ground. Was he here? Eridan hurried to climb the hill before him and look down in complete wonder. This was it!

\--

Three Years Later…

 Eridan’s eyes fluttered open as the buzzing of the insufferable contraption on his nightstand blared into the blackness of his messy room. With sleep still tugging at his eye lips, Eridan swatted the noisy thing across the room to shut it up. It hit the wall with a loud clatter; he’d fix it later. He rolled over onto his stomach pulling his pillow over onto his head. “God damn humans and their accursed wways of wwaking up in ungodly hours of the day.” He grumbled so low that he wasn’t sure if he said it or thought it.

Three years of living by their side and Eridan just could not get used to sleeping at night and being active during the day. Thus are the lives of the forsaken. But he couldn’t just ‘forget’ about it, because like every other human, he had to have one of those special communication devices called a ‘cell phone’ that started ringing soon after he tried to wiggle his way back to sleep. Eridan reaches over to his night stand to answer the device and it is none other than one of his few companions, Feferi Pixies. Her usual perky and chipper voice blares through the speaker and all Eridan can do is sneer. He doesn’t quite get how any living creature could have that much energy at this hour of the day. Feferi giggles warning Eridan to get his lazy bubble butt up and get ready for school and not to go back to sleep, for she was going to be calling every ten minutes, like usual, to make sure he was being a good boy. Eridan found it odd that ever since he’s met the strange girl he’s felt like a child. It has been over two hundred years since he’s felt such odd feelings, but who’s to complain. With a heavy sigh, Eridan complies with his companion’s request and pulls his way out of his nice and comfy bed. He gets a shower and acquires his wardrobe for the day. As Feferi calls for the third time that morning, Eridan is in his kitchen warming up his breakfast. He reaches into his fridge and pulls out a rich red bag. The sight alone is enough to make his mouth water. If Eridan was a rouge barbarian, he’d have torn the bag open right then and there and drained it of its contents, but he was _far_ more civil than that; he heated it up in the rotating heating device resting on his counter in a decent size bowl while also preparing a thermos as well for his lunch break. Once Eridan had indulged in his breakfast, he grabbed the bag he needed for his schooling, his thermos, and headed out into the crisp late October air…

As usual, girls and a handful of boys gawk at Eridan, as he enters a fairly old building currently being called a ‘school’, as if he were a god. Even though they are doing as they should, it was that kind of attention that made Eridan leave home to begin with. The thought of that place was enough to get a snarl to escape his lips. But he soon relaxed at the sight of a valiant young girl with thick, wavy, deep red hair. This girl was very strange for a human. She had a weird pull on Eridan that he could not explain. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t figure it out. The only thing he could really put words to describe it was that he wanted to bite her and drink from her as much as he wanted to her to do it to him—despite her regular morning phone calls to get him to crawl out of bed—which annoyed him to no end. Regardless, seeing the girl brought a smile to his face, but seeing who she was with made that smile quickly fade.

Like every male with a desire to mate, Eridan had his share of rivals, and Sollux Captor was the biggest by far. Form the moment they met, the shorter, thinner, and clearly smarter of the two had been a rather big stake in Eridan’s heart. God how he hated him. The thought of that inferior piece of existence being anyway near intimate with Feferi was enough to get Eridan’s heart to start beating and cause his blood to boil. It was enough to get him to bare his teeth and rip the honey smelling blood out of his throat. But Eridan kept his composure as he approached the two. Despite his hatred for the other male, Eridan will give Sollux some benefits for having decent smelling, and probably tasting, blood. But that wasn’t enough to sway him away from Feferi, whose blood smelled of delicious, exotic fruits, like pomegranates mixed with cranberries and blueberries. Nothing like the apple and candy he held in his thermos. Eridan sighed as he leaned against the wall next to the young girl who spun around just to greet him good morning. Eridan smiles at her with very tired eyes.

“You know,” The girl smiles. “If you wouldn’t stay up so late, you wouldn't be so tired?”

“You knoww if a particular girl wwouldn't call me wwaking me up so earlier in the morning, I wwouldn't be so tired.” He retorted yawning. “Also if that damn noise contraption wwould stop buzzing…” He sighed.

“It’sth called an ‘alarm clock’ you twit.” Sollux grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose as Feferi giggled.

“Noww wwhy wwould a clock be alarmed?” A curious eyebrow was lifted. “There is no immediate danger in my room.” Sollux face palms as Feferi laughs looping her arm through Eridan’s leading him away from Sollux. Briefly, Eridan looks back at Sollux to give him a smile of victory to receive the ever pleasant middle finger…

Feferi fought to keep Eridan awake during their first three morning classes to no avail. After ten minutes of the teachers talking, Eridan rested his head atop the desk and closed his eyes to enter a near dead sleep. He couldn’t help it; it was in his nature to be asleep at this hour. Feferi eventually gave up to take down the notes that Eridan would just copy later. At the end of their third class, Eridan had a little bit more energy to focus on meaningless tasks, like traveling to the storage container that humans used to keep their books and other school and non-school related devices for safe keeping, to retrieve his thermos. He popped open the top and took a brief inhale of the rich liquid. His mouth watered at the warm smell, oh how he wanted to just gulp it down right then and there, but Feferi was just containment units away from him gathering what he guest was to be her lunch. From the smell, it was homemade this morning. Oh how Eridan wished he could be able to enjoy such delights like a home cooked meal. But alas he could only ingest the red fluid he stole from banks, hospitals, and a young damsel every now and then. Just the thought of enjoy such a treat brought fantasies of Feferi being that damsel was enough to get him to sigh in ecstasy, but Eridan was a sophisticated individual and did not indulge in such thoughts in front of the person that they involved.

 Feferi closed her containment device and looped her arm through Eridan’s smiling at him. He returns the gesture and the two walk to the eating hall where Eridan would have to spend the next half hour trying not to rip into Sollux’s honey smelling blood and a challenge it was. Sollux had just come from his gym class and his blood was pulsing, pumping, and beating loudly into Eridan’s really keen ears. When he was sure no one was paying attention, he stared longingly into the pale creamy flesh of his rival, wanting nothing more than to pierce the skin and let the honey blood hidden beneath it drip onto his tongue. His attention was stolen from the other male’s flesh when Feferi interrupted his fantasies with a light cough. Eridan straightened his back played it off as if nothing happened quickly turning his attention to the thermos now in his hand. He wasted no time opening the container and downing its contents, careful not to lose a single drop. He simply listened as the other two engaged in friendly chatter about their mornings as he finished a very delightful beverage. Eridan’s eyes then fall on Feferi. Yes, his meal was satisfying, but it was nowhere near the delight of having Feferi satisfy his needs for life. God, how Eridan longed for it, how he needed it…

Later in the afternoon, when Eridan was more prone to be awake, he was walking home. He often left his school early to avoid Feferi wanting to walk him home, not that Eridan would really mind, but with All Hollow’s Evening soon approaching, Eridan felt it best all humans stay away from his dwellings. His practices tend to have the added effect of mischievous guest lingering around and not to mention particular parties he was not fairly found of. The small town was ideal for Eridan’s settlement into the human world, but it also caused problems for his complicated diet. Every week he’d have to make a desperate trip into the nearest city and confiscate some rather large amounts of donations to accommodate his particular needs, and if he was lucky, he was able to feed from a human directly and be pleased for a whole day or two. But if that was the price he paid for the quiet town hidden in the black woods, Eridan was willing to pay it.

He walked by the graveyard where there was currently a pumpkin patch and dozens of children scurrying about trying to find the perfect one to carve into the face they choose. It brought a smile to Eridan’s face knowing that such traditions were still being carried out amongst the humans. Such interesting creatures they were. As the leaves danced around his feet, Eridan made the long trek up the hill to his spooky old house. He had chosen the forgotten dwelling shortly after arriving in this small town. It wasn’t hard to get the old caretaker to just give it to him; it was a great relief to the old man and was he glad to be rid of it. Eridan found the old place charming. It served his needs and held an array of guests in the evening hours. It also held a very homely feel to it. Outside on the door step however, that feeling was betrayed. Eridan felt a strong sense of alarm and danger. His lips instinctively pulled back his over his gums displaying his rather sharp and long teeth. His sharp eyes scanned the lands around him; nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Maybe it was just his nerves and paranoia getting the better of him. It always seemed to happen around this time of year. With a final glance over his shoulder, Eridan unlocked his door and stepped inside the small house. He dropped his school stuff near the door and sat down on the couch. Despite his morning nap, Eridan was again fighting to stay awake; he laid down on his couch and closed his eyes. He welcomed sleep with no issues…

It seemed not long after Eridan fell asleep before there was a knocking at his door. Trying to shake the sleep from his eyes, he blinked over to the old clock on the wall. It was just after three in the afternoon, meaning Feferi was out of school. It brought a smile to his face thinking that his female companion had made a voyage to his house just to scold him for skipping out on school. Stretching his relaxed muscles, Eridan stood up and walked over to the door. Sure enough, there was a rather glamorous Feferi with her arms crossed over her chest and her glasses pressed highly on her nose with a look that said Eridan was in trouble. He only chuckles greeting the young girl with his best charming smile, careful not to sow his teeth. “Wwhy, Feferi, wwhat wwould happen to bring you out here to this stretch of towwn on his lovvely afternoon?”

Feferi tries to make her best mad face. “Well a certain someone decided to skip the rest of the afternoon so he could go home and sleep. That’s _inexcusable_ mister!” She scrunched up her face before giggling.

“Those afternoon lectures are not wworth the trouble wwithout the presence of a beautiful, young maiden wwith me.” The young man smiles. He could smell the blood rush to Feferi’s cheeks. Her blush reflected beautifully against her perfectly creamy skin. The light hint of fuchsia blended perfectly with the light traces of makeup she wore. God she was beautiful… and all alone. A sudden idea came to Eridan. He’d simply invite Feferi inside, make her feel comfortable, and then confess his feelings, after which she would do the same and they’d become a couple. Yes, it was perfect!

Eridan straighten his back and cleared his throat sidestepping to invite Feferi inside. She smiled gratefully and stepped in. Feferi was mesmerized by all the gothic collectables Eridan had on display in his home. She looked in awe at the old dust collectors gathered on a shelf; she took in everything slowly, barely making out the sounds of Eridan offering her a beverage. She responds with a request of water which Eridan is happy to oblige. When Eridan returns to the living room with the beverage in a rather fancy container, the two sit down on the sofa and Feferi compliments his collection. Eridan merely glances back at the old dust collectors stating that they weren’t his. They were the old caretakers and were just left there. Eridan took an odd liking to the objects and kept them. They reminded him of home in a way.

Eridan sits back on the sofa looking cool, calm, and collected. It’s not like his heart was racing. No! That’d be stupid! Only humans and other mortal beings had beating hearts that raced when they’re nervous. But Eridan did have to worry. The sweet fruity aura around Feferi was stimulating his sensitive senses. His mouth was watering, his fake breathing was intense, and his will power was slowly depleting. Three years has really trained Eridan hard. Normally, he can handle being this close to the mortal girl, but those are for short periods at a time with some distance between. Feferi was sitting right next to him pulling out a binder from her school bag while pulling a thick wavy piece of hair behind her ear.

“Ok, so, as you know, Halloween is literally right around the corner and the student council has all of our things ready for our haunted house. Well, almost everything.” She paused. “The place we had arranged the haunted house with canceled on us… and I was wondering if you knew of anyplace?” She leaned forward with her hands clasped together between her knees and made a small smile that could only mean one thing.

“ **Absolutely _not_**.” He answered stiffly. “I wwill not have any snot-nosed brats wwondering about my house!”

“It’s only for a few hours! And we can block off the stairs to make sure no one-”

“Fef, my answwer is no.” Eridan was adamant. He didn’t like the holiday to begin with, for reasons no human would really understand, and he couldn’t afford to entertain the mortals of all nights. Feferi sighed sadly dropping her shoulders. She was out of options. Eridan sighed. “I guess I could rope off some parts of the wwoods nearby.”  Sheer joy rushed over the silly girl as she bounced in her spot, before swiftly throwing her arms over the boy.

Why was she soo close! Eridan’s body stiffened at the contact; all of his hair was standing on end. She was too close! So close the taste of her blood was only inches away from his lips—lips that twitched up over his teeth showing sharp glamorous points that could easily break through flesh. Eridan had to quickly pull Feferi off of him and take several steps away. Sure, she found the action odd, but she didn’t question it, for she had to hide the light blush on her face. After a few brief awkward moments, Feferi stood up straightening out her shirt and cleared her throat. “I should get going.” Feferi said straightening her bag on her shoulder.  “Better let the others know that we’ll be playing in the dirt.”

“That wwould be a good idea.” The two stepped over towards the door. Like the esteemed gentleman that he was, Eridan opened the front door for the young lady. A light wind whipped up around them brushing their hair around. It was brief and it was light, but a cliché moment is always right. As the two stood on the step they shared a kiss. This was… different. Eridan didn’t really know what a kiss was in the human culture, for this wasn’t the ‘kiss’ in his culture. He liked this kiss, though he’d love the other kiss even more. Feferi left shortly after, leaving Eridan feeling… good? Sure, let’s go with that. Light, happy, and elegant? Did this mean that they were… of course it did. Smiling like a delighted moron, Eridan stepped back into his house closing the door. However, that delightful feeling vanished after Eridan turned in his living room finding a rather disturbing, very rude, very not invited guest.

Gamzee Makara, a lower blood from his world that worked for his father and was undoubtedly here to take Eridan back.  Lazily, the other greets the other male with a goofy smile gleaming through that mass of thick matted hair. “Hey there—best friend.”

“Get the fuck out.” Eridan growled through his teeth. “Get out and forget this place. Forget that I’m here and go home.”

With a slight, raspy laugh, Gamzee stands up from his place on the old chair and walks over to Eridan warping an arm around his shoulder with a big goofy grin. “You can’t hide it forever, your highness. Your blood is too noble and too great. Be proud you made it this long.” There was a brief pause. “That girl sure is pretty. I hate to see anything bad happened to her.” Gamzee’s chuckle was dark and humorless. He patted Eridan’s shoulder before dropping his hand and disappearing into the dark corners of the room.

Cursing and growling at himself, he easily kicked the coffee table, splintering it against the wall. Gamzee was right. It was getting harder and harder to control himself. He wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into Feferi’s beautiful skin and drain every ounce of blood from her being, but he didn’t want her to die… he could… he could always change her, but that would not guarantee that they would be together.  It was so frustrating! What could he do! Eridan didn’t want to leave; he didn’t want to go home! He wanted to stay and be with the girl he cared about and that idiot of a low blood he considered a friend. He was at a crossroads. He could either embrace who he was, do as he should, and live with the pride of the prince that he was; or, he could embrace the murderous creature that he was, do as he can, and live forever in shame and regret trying to end his miserable life. There was only one option he could accept. Eridan’s selfish ways and self-centered personality would not let it be any other way…

\--

It was late the next night, roughly three in the morning. Sollux was finally able to get to bed. The haunting in the woods thing Feferi had sprung up onto the council was a lot of work. Honestly, had Eridan not been pleasant enough to allow them to do that, the whole thing would have been a bust. Tomorrow he’d have to get down on his knees and thank Ampora for being so… _nice_. Sollux shuttered at the thought, as he lied in his bed ready for sleep since Feferi seemed to just drop communications with him. He let out a sigh before turning off his lamp and pulling the blankets up to his bare shoulders. Everything was quite and all was still. It hardly felt like a moment latter when he felt someone in his room. Sollux opened his eyes squinting into the darkness. He skimmed around briefly before stretching his hand out for the light but stopped when a relaxed, sad voice ordered him to stop. “Leave it off.”

Sollux recognized Eridan’s voice and groaned. “Why the fuck are _you_ here assthhole?”

“Sol… do you believve in monsters?” Eridan’s voice was cold and calm. “Not the kind that livve under your bed or hide in your closet, but the kind that wwalk and stand by your side during the day and night.”

Groaning again, Sollux sat up looking over towards the shadow of the other male who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest looking out towards the window. Sollux shook his head. “Are you stheriousth? You’re here thisth time of night just to ask me a sthupid question like that? You could have text me or waited till tomorrow to ask-”

“Just answwer the damn question!” Eridan forced with an unusual voice.

“I don’t know then!” Sollux answered uneasily. “Eridan, isth sthomething wrong? Why are you here?”

An inhuman grin spread over his lips. “Sollux, you havve dogs right?”

“Yesth...”

The echo of Eridan’s boot making contact with the floor met human’s ears. “Then wwhy are they not barking? Howw did I get up here wwhen your bedroom is on the second floor and your wwindoww’s locked?”

Sollux paused for a moment. How was Eridan in his room at this moment without so much of a peep? His dogs would have barked at the knock of the door or the ringing of the doorbell, but there was nothing. Did Eridan climb the storm drain and crawl through his window enough though it was securely locked and could not be breached from the outside? Panic soon rushed over the human lying in the bed. He rushed over to his bed side table turning on the light as the echoes from Eridan’s heels stopped at his bed. The sight presented to him was not the sight Sollux was anywhere near prepared to see. Eridan, dressed in aristocratic attire, had his mouth, part of his chest, and part of his right sleeve drenched in blood. Horror and fear lodged themselves in Sollux’s throat as he watched Eridan climb onto his bed and hover over him.

The bed sunk under Eridan additional weight. “Eridan—whosthe blood isth that? Pleasthe tell me it’sth fake and thisth isth all a sthick joke.”

 “She’s dead, Sol… by my hands.” The bitterness in Eridan’s tone sent chills through Sollux’s blood. Eridan lets out a soft sigh as he placed his right hand on the bare spot of Sollux’s chest where he heart was beating rapidly. The hand smoothly and gently caressed the bare, and now damp, skin of the panicked male as it made its way to rest and brush the surging pulses in Sollux’s neck. Sollux looked up to the male above him, who seemed very abnormally strong for someone his size, and met his eyes; eyes that were void off all feeling but pain and darkness. Something else lurked in those eyes; something that drilled nothing but fear into Sollux’s being just from pure instinct, but why?

“What are you?” Sollux gulped.

Slowly, Eridan leaned in closer to the human pulling back his lips just enough to display his rather sharp lateral incisors and even larger and sharper canines. Before any kind of reaction could be made, Eridan sank his fangs into the flesh of his next meal. First there was pain, but then a feeling of strange delight washed over Sollux. A sort of erotic feel surged through  his core as his life force was drained by the creature he had called his friend. Sollux’s body had started to go numb starting with feet and hands crawling up his limbs inching its way to his heart. Is this what death feels like? Eridan on the other hand was enjoying himself far too much. He had waited long and tiredly for this moment. As if biting into a piece of chocolate and having the warm creamy center spill out into his mouth, Eridan savored the rich honey-tasting blood that seeped into his mouth. It was everything he had wanted and more. Just like hers. Only… this time, there’d be a different outcome.

Eridan released his bite on the other male’s neck watching the small droplets of blood seeped out of the wound. This high he was feeling… it was just like with her. Eridan began to roll up his sleeve, his eyes never leaving the smaller male underneath him. “Remember, this is my punishment. You’ll livve forevver by my side as my servvant—an evver present reminder of her. Evvery time I see you, evvery time I hear you or speak or hear your name, it’ll remind me of her. You wwill serve as the hatred I feel for myself and for wwhat I did. You _wwill be my punishment_!”  Eridan bit into the side butt of his hand and gave it a good squeeze to be sure the rich violet substance dropped from the bite before bringing his hand over to Sollux’s mouth. The violet droplets fell back into Sollux’s throat throwing him into a coughing fit. Eridan strokes his face cooing him to relax and that it soon would be over—and soon it was. Sollux was lying motionless as Eridan wondered over to the closest picking up a sweater and pants, laying them out on the bed besides the stilled boy. The anger and hate and self-loathing Eridan was feeling was incomprehensible. But this was his only choice…

Eridan gave one final look back at the town he had called home for the past three years. In a few hours it would be dawn and the police would be knocking on Eridan’s door shortly after the discovery of the young girl locked in an eternal sleep in her bed and here he was, trekking up a hill with the unconscious Sollux on his back. This was it, he was going back. At the base of the hill, on the other side, in the very same spot as before, the swirling purple mass lurked waiting for Eridan to pass through. On the other side of the vast emptiness was the only sight Eridan could be glad to see. Sky, his loyal stallion stood naked of a saddled and reigns, waiting ever patiently for his master’s return. The horse brushed his head happily against Eridan neighing in glee. Figuring that the walk would be long enough, the prince lifted himself up onto his stead, Sollux behind him, and rode off. When Sollux began to stir, Eridan slowed his horse to face the once human. Dazed, tired, and confused, Sollux looked up at the one he once called friend with nothing more than a fire of absolute hatred. A pair of large iron black gates opened as the two came to a large old town. A small crowd started to line the streets as the horse was marched proudly towards the center where there sat a large old palace. Sollux’s anger was easily replaced with nervousness.

“Eridan, where are we?”

“That’s ‘Prince Eridan’ to you loww blood.” Eridan growled. “Wwelcome home.”


End file.
